The Shock of a life time
by Deep Blue Dragon
Summary: When our beloved Iruka is in a hard place what will he do Or should i say she read and reviwe PlEaSe Kakairu in later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

The shock of a life time

By: Deep Blue Dragon

A/N Ok peoples Here's a new stroy for you. I'm so sorry to those who have read Meeting Jennifer Hatake and are waiting for me to update. I had Chapter 7 (20 fuckin pages long) saved on a floppy and I took it to school to update (I didn't have internet at home then) And the damn thing would not open. You can only begin to think at how pissed I was. I have not begun to rewrite it yet because this has been floating in my mind. I hope you like it. Please review even if you think it sucks tell me why so when I write other story I can do better.

Love Deep Blue Dragon

Chapter 1

* * *

"Grrr I can't believe this is happening to me." Iruka said to herself. That's right I said her. To under stand this we must go back to early this morning 

Flash back

"Oh I don't want to get up it's to early." Iruka said as he looked at the clock which read 6:13 AM Groaning he finely rolled out bed and walked to the bathroom. He quickly looked in the mirror but had to do a double take. He looked at himself with fear and shock in his eyes. He….he was a woman. S(he) had a healthy upper half a skinny waist and wide hips. Her hair was longer and her scar was no longer visible

End flash back

"How am I going to live like this? There has to be a way the revise it." Iruka sighed as she walked back and forth "Maybe the fifth hokage can help me. However I need to change." She said as she looked down only to see that her shirt was stretched tightly across her breast.

Ten minutes later she had on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt two times too big. Her hands preformed a few hand signs and she appeared in the Hokage's office

"Hokage-Sama I need,"

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing just busting here?"

"Hokage-Sama it's me Iruka"

"Iruka? What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I came home washed up and went to bed. When I woke up I was like this. Please hokage-Sama, you have to help me."

The Hokage stood up, walked around her desk and stood in front of Iruka. She walked around her a few times every once in a while making hand signs. Over an hour later Iruka was still a woman and the hokage was in disbelief.

"I don't understand it, were you injured in any way?"

Iruka thought back on her mission. _"__Wait a minuet the kunai.__"_ "Yes." Over the next half hour Iruka told the hokage the full details of her mission.

"I see well until I can find a cure Umino Iruka is away on a classified mission, you are Shizu Avery. My cousin from a near by village here to see me and the sights, you do not know how long you plan to stay. Ad also I will be assigning you a Jounin to watch over you. You are not to wear the headband or the village will know something is amiss. And we're going shopping. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama. May I ask who will be watching me?"

"Hatake Kakashi." The hokage replied

"Nani.? But Hokage-Sama why him."

The Hokage shot him a look and said simply. "Would you prefer Gai sensei?"

"I'll take my luck with Hatake-San." Iruka said with a sigh of defeat.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this. I hope to update really soon please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas please don't be afraid to share them with me.

Love Deep Blue Dragon


	2. Chapter 2

The Shock of a Life Time Part two

By: Deep Blue Dragon

I would like to thank the following for reviewing chapter one tiddaifka, Mo De Aries, Wild wolf, Wicked-oman, Karuka Ikashi(i like your pen name how did you come up with it), Your master, Eralda, nayru-kleinefee, Empress-Dragon, Furious Deragonmaji, Sanonshe S. Sagara, and the anonymous Surprised(wish you had put your email there so i could have sent you a thank you)

Also Karuka Ikashi and Sanonshe S. Sagara i had sent both of you this chapter to bate though Fanfiction PM however i think it's broken.

I hope everyone enjoys

love Deep Blue Dragon

Don't forget to read and review

Chapter 2

Forty five minutes later Shizu found herself in side a dressing room trying on clothing piece by piece as the hokage throw them over the door. Shizu felt her face drop as she looked at the last thing the hokage throw at her.

"I'm not putting this on hokage-Sama."

"What why, what's wrong with it? You need a bathing suit."

"Yes I agree however I am not, I repeat am not going to wear a string bikini." She yelled as she tossed it back over to the hokage. "It hardly covers anything and if I want to go and take a sun bath I don't want man looking at me with lust filled eyes."

"All right what ever. Come on I think we have ever think you need let's get back to the tower so we can get this stuff packed."

And so the woman made their way back to the Hokage's tower. Shizu began to think of all the things that had happened in the last 24 hours. First she's hurt on a simple mission and the next thing she knows she wake up a god damn woman and to added the icing on top she has to stay the village's most powerful (and prevented) ninja. 'Just great my day can't get any worse.'

Little did Shizu know it was about to get a lot worse. She and the hokage had made it bad to the tower and were packing some bags to make it look as if she came for a visit. She had just closed the bags and was in the next room changing her outfit when kakashi had arrived. And judging by the yelling she guessed he had come thought the window.

"God damn it Hatake cant you use the door like every other ninja."

"Mmm but that would take the fun out of hokage-Sama." He said not even looking up for his book

"Well anyways you're here because I have a mission for. My cousin Shizu is here to see the village but because I'm too busy to show her my self. I want you to take her, and she needs a place to stay I have already told her that you would be more then happy to." The hokage said as Shizu walked back into the room. "Hatake Kakashi meet my cousin Avery Shizu."

The hokage smiled as she watched kakashi only visible eye widened as he looked at Shizu. As he looked at the woman who would be staying with him for only god knows how long the unthinkable happened. He dropped his book as his mouth fell open. 'Beautiful' he thought.

"Here" Shizu said as she picked up the dirty thing "You dropped this."

"Hokage-Sama." Kakashi began not taking his eye off of the young woman. "I accept the mission."


	3. Author’s note

Hello everyone I'm back I know it's been close to 3 year since I last updated any of my stories I hope everyone I ready for more Kakairu in "The shock of a life time," . I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. But fear not I'm bacccccccccccck and ready to get down to the nitty gritty.

Deep Blue Dragon

P.S. I want to thank the following people for their reviews and all the support

Red Jeanie

mangaka-sensi

Flashtabulor

SongoftheDarquePhoenix

ViciousFilly

Bellatrix Armstrong

Akai

SpazKitty

Kitsune's Dark Shadow

ShadowChild Of Death

Mark

Yourmaster

snow887

nayru-kleinefee

St33l Fang3d Alpha

FuriousDeragonmaji

Surprised

Sanouske S. Sagara and yes I would more then happily have you as my beta 

Tioman

Eralda

Karuka Ikashi

wild wolf

Mo de Aries

Tiddarifka


	4. Chapter 3

Here is the long awaited chapter of "The shock of a life time"

Last time on SALT

The hokage smiled as she watched Kakashi's only visible eye widen as he looked at Shizu. As he looked at the woman who would be staying with him for only god knows how long the unthinkable happened. He dropped his book as his mouth fell open. 'Beautiful' he thought.

"Here" Shizu said as she picked up the dirty thing "You dropped this."

"Hokage-Sama." Kakashi began not taking his eye off of the young woman. "I accept the mission."

_Flashbacks_

**Thinking **

Chapter three

Iruka laid on the old and beat up sofa that belong to one Hatake Kakashi. His right arm thrown over his eyes and the left lay across his abdomen trying to hold back a groan as another wave of pain coursed though his body. Being a woman sucked major ass. Three weeks he spent here in Kakashi's dingy little apartment and he received one shock after the other. First turning into a woman and then, he snorted as he recall what happened just two day prior.

_FLASHBACK_

_Iruka was alone waiting for Kakashi to come back from training his team. If only __Tsunade hadn't told him to stay put. He'd be out there now doing something, what he didn't know but anything was better than sitting here. It was around this time when the cramps started. At first he thought it was just from something he had eaten, but when the urge to void(1) hit he made his way to the bathroom, upon seeing blood on the panties he wore he totally freaked out. Without think he formed a few hand signs he disappeared in a puff of smoke reappearing in the Hokage's office. He found Tsunade sound asleep using the paper work as a pillow an empty bottle of sake in her hand. He knew better than to shake her awake so he coughed. For getting for a moment why he was there he couldn't help but laugh softly as the older woman woke with a start._

"_Iruka, What are you doing here I thought I told you to stay at Kakashi's?" She asked while wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth _

"_Yes ma'am you did."_

"_Then what are you doing here?"_

"_Well," he began then blushed as he began to tell his Hokage what happened. "I went to the bathroom just a few minutes ago and my underwear are covered in blood."_

"_Sit down and let me examine you." She said walking around her desk to stand in front of him_

_Iruka did as he was told after grumbling under her breath for ten minutes Tsunade stood up and sat back down at her desk."_

"_It seems that the jutus is more than an illusion as I had original thought."_

"_What do you mean Hokage-Sama" _

"_What I'm saying is that you are a woman all the way down to the bone, not just on the outside but on the inside as well."_

"_Great, so the blood is from…"_

"_Your menstrual cycle, yes."_

"_God, can this get any worse?, how long will this last."_

"_What your period, or you being a woman?"_

"_Both" he said glaring at the older woman.  
_

" _Well the period will last anywhere from three to seven days, there's no way to know exactly how long it'll be, as for being a woman I can't tell you yet how long you'll be like this. I'm still trying to figure how someone cast a jutus on you without touching you, somehow that kunai was able to transfer the jutus. Ugh, this is a pain in the ass."_

"_NO SHIT" he screamed jumping up from his seat only to sit back as a wave of pain rippled in his midsection."_

"_Here, take this it'll help with the cramps. So do you want pads or tampons?"_

"_What, what's a tampon?"_

_After everything was explained Iruka was a lovely shade of red._

"_I'm not putting anything up there." _

"_Fine use pads then."_

_END FLASHBACK _

Getting up from the not so soft sofa he made his way to the kitchen to take more of the medicine he had been given. Looking around the apartment he was somewhat happy to see that Kakashi hadn't yet had a chance to get it dirty again.

_FLASHBACK _

_He walked silently next to Kakashi who for once wasn't reading that horrible orange book instead he carried Iruka's bags._

"_Miss Avery, would you like to stop to get something to eat?"_

"_No I'd like to take a nap, I have a headache. May we hurry to your place please?"_

"_Sure, I'll pick up dinner later."_

"_Thank you"_

_When the ninja reached Kakashi's small apartment Iruka couldn't but wonder what it would look like. When Kakashi unlock the door and disabled the traps he moved aside to let Iruka in first. Iruka's first impression wasn't a good one, clothing littered the floor, dirty dishes filled the sink and there was porn EVERYWHERE. He felt his face drop at the sight. _

"_Sorry about the mess, I don't like to clean very much."_

"_I can see, this place is a mess, I'm scared to sleep now."_

"_Oh you can have my room it's a lot cleaner, follow me." Kakashi said _

_Iruka could just make out the blush that dusted itself across the Jonin's cheeks. Kakashi was right the bedroom was better, loads better in fact the room was spotless._

"_Now that's better."Iruka said looking around as Kakashi sat the suitcase down on the foot of the bed."_

"_Is there anything I can get you?" He asked. Iruka felt himself frown at the site of the book that Kakashi had pulled from his pocket and began reading._

"_Yes, there is" Iruka said sweetly as he walked to stand vary close to the Jonín making said ninja to pay attention._

_Kakashi felt a blush heat his face when this gorgeous and very sexy woman standing so close._

"_What can I do?"_

"_Well, you can refine from reading that garbage in front of me."_

"_Ok."_

"_Thank you, now if you don't mind I'll tired and I need my beauty rest, good night Hatake-San."_

"_Good night, Miss Avery."_

_The following morning when Iruka woke up, he found that Kakashi had left for the day. So putting on some working clothes he set about clean up the place. By 3 in the afternoon the place was as clean as the bedroom. Iruka was tempted to throw all the porn away but instead lined it all up on a book shelve. _

_END BLACKFLASH_

Iruka took the pills he was given, made himself a small dinner making enough for Kakashi, then went to bed.

Ok Everyone that's it for chapter 3 I know it's short but I wanted to hurry and post this because it's been so long since I've posted a chapter.

Hope you like it

Love Deep Blue Dragon


End file.
